


(PODFIC) Negative Space

by ohlooktheresabee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, First Kiss, First Time, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Nudity, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 04, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlooktheresabee/pseuds/ohlooktheresabee
Summary: John takes a drawing class, but drawing Sherlock has unexpected results.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	(PODFIC) Negative Space

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Negative Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673331) by [standbygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbygo/pseuds/standbygo). 



[](https://imgbb.com/)  
Written by standbygo  
Narrated by ohlooktheresabee

This link will take you through to ohlooktheresabee's Soundcloud. If you like the podfic, you can subscribe to their author page here on Ao3 to get alerts when they post something new. If you like the story, you can do the same for standbygo.

Downloads have been enabled!

Click HERE:

<https://soundcloud.com/user-268368455/negative-space-by-standbygo>

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts always appreciated!


End file.
